


Coffeefuckers one-shot collection

by Hieranna



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Woodland Massacre
Genre: Angst, Coffee, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieranna/pseuds/Hieranna
Summary: [“…What do you want?” Li mumbled.Without a delay, Ran replied.“You.”Li startled, the hand that was millimeters away from pressing a button on the coffee machine flinching and pressing something else. He took a deep breath, muttering a curse while forcing away the warmth he felt was rising to his cheeks.“…I meant, what kind of coffee do you want?”]Basically a collection of small oneshots starring Ranmaru Matsui and Li Jun from Danganronpa: Woodland Massacre.
Relationships: Ranmaru Matsui/Li Jun





	1. Coffee at an early morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi!! I'm aware that probably no one from outside of the woodlands massacre fandom will read this, but just a heads up.
> 
> This is a fanfiction and does not correspond with the canon plot.
> 
> If you wish to support Danganronpa: Woodland Massacre, feel free to visit these links:  
> Instagram: https://instagram.com/danganronpawoodlandmassacre?igshid=1nhcmkz23zyue  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0LctolO24WzCbUZwz_X4dw

Li slowly opened his eyes. His mind felt tired but his body felt rested after the usual meditative state he went into instead of sleeping. 

He glanced on his watch to find that it had just turned 6 in the morning. Li sighed and got up from his bed, quickly putting on some clothes. The slight breeze coming from the hallway felt refreshing, Li closed his eyes and enjoyed it to the fullest while putting his hair in a low ponytail and heading to the kitchen for some coffee.

The oddly red-coloured cabinets would have bothered Li, but today he couldn’t seem to care less. He idly turned on the coffee machine, opening one of the red cabinets for a cup when he heard someone approach the kitchen. The scraping of a throat was heard before a smooth low voice started talking. 

“Well hello there.” Li recognized this voice to belong to Ranmaru Matsui, and didn’t turn his head when he saw the male leaning on the doorframe from the corner of his eyes, even though it bothered Li that Ran was watching him. 

Li sighed, grabbing the cup and placing it under the machine, still not looking at the male. It is too early for this shit, he thought, but he didn’t dislike Ran in the least, so he figured it wouldn’t be so bad to talk to him.

“…What do you want?” Li mumbled.

Without a delay, Ran replied.

“You.”

Li startled, the hand that was millimeters away from pressing a button on the coffee machine flinching and pressing something else. He took a deep breath, muttering a curse while forcing away the warmth he felt was rising to his cheeks.

“…I meant, what kind of coffee do you want?” 

A warm laugh echoed through the kitchen while Li glared at the man. Ranmaru walked further into the room, stopping at the smaller male's side, their shoulders brushing against each other.

"Well, if you're asking so nicely I suppose I can't refuse a latté macchiato." The profiler spoke in a smooth voice, leaning a bit too close for Li's comfort. He didn't refuse though, using the opportunity to move away from Ran, grabbing a cup and placing it under the machine too after having obtained his own cup. 

After he turned on the machine again, Li glanced in his cup to see that the coffee he had accidentally selected was way too weak for his liking. He shrugged nonetheless and downed the cup in one go. A small chuckle was heard from next to him, and Li couldn't help but glare at the source, his irritation growing just slightly.

"You know... I kind of liked you. Don't make me regret thinking that." 

Ran glanced back at Li with a wink before grabbing his coffee and replying. 

"I wasn't mocking you, cher, you're just very entertaining to watch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will probably be updated when I finish it ;D


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Li comes home injured but refuses to let Ran help.  
> Ranmaru doesn't agree.

Li stumbled back, clutching his side and supporting himself on the wall. "Stop. I don't need your help." He muttered through gritted teeth while he tried not to get any blood on the white walls.  
He had bothered Ran enough with his problems, no way was he going to bother him with more.

Li glanced at Ran's face to see the taller male shocked, confused and sad, but he didn't really care, as long as Ran was okay. With a bit of effort Li stumbled further down the hallway, dropping himself to the floor near the table, under which he kept a med-kit. He quickly took off his shirt, winching from the pain.

The box was opened quickly and Li grabbed everything he'd need before a hand rested on his, conflicted golden eyes meeting his dark ones. The taller male spoke up with a gentle but confident voice.

"Li... stop pushing me away. You need help." Ran spoke.

Li grimaced and slapped Ran's hand away.  
"I've done this more times than you can count. Back off." He commented coldly. The smell of alcohol filled the room as he opened a small bottle of it, wetting a cloth with the liquid before moving it to his wound to disinfect it, the male hissing softly from the stingy feeling. 

Li saw Ran looking at him from the corner of his eyes and absentmindedly wondered why the male hadn't left him yet. He stopped his actions when said male grabbed his hand once again. Ran looked more angry, more desperate this time, but Li wasn't too blind to miss the deep underlying worry. He backed away slightly.

"Ran, I told you to-" 

"NO!" Ran interjected, his face set in frustration and concern.

Li stopped resisting, looking at Ran with slightly widened eyes. The latter took a shaky breath before speaking, the look in his golden eyes still strong.

"I know what you've done. And I don't mind, it doesn't change my opinion of you. But please let me help, I don't want you to go through this alone." Ran said, never breaking eyecontact.

Li was rendered speechless as the emotions inside him became too strong. He let his head hang in defeat, knowing that Ran wouldn't give up anyway. 

"...Why do you worry about me so much..?" Li wondered out loud, his voice unsteady.

"Because... I love you." Ran answered. He placed a gentle kiss on Li's forehead and started helping the smaller male patch himself up, without protest this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading my bullcrap


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranmaru's been acting weird lately, but Li can't seem to figure out what's going on inside the other's head.  
> One night at dinner, things escalate.  
> (Written by Illumage)

Silence filled the room.  
It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it never was between the two men. But somehow, it wasn't like usual either. The air was heavier than it had been for the last couple of months, it had been for about a week now. And it was safe to say it had been bothering Li.  
The man with the black ponytail waited for the other to finish putting on his coat and layering his trademark scarf over it. "Ready?" Li asked, having put on his shoes already, to which the other nodded.  
"Ready." Ranmaru replied, walking into the hallway and putting on his shoes quickly. After getting up he held open the door for Li like always, to which he unsurprisingly recieved a sigh and an annoyed glare. Ran smiled as he shut the door behind the both of them, taking Li's hand immediately after locking up. 

Li looked up at the other in surprise mixed with confusion.  
Another strange move, Li thought. Ran had been doing out of the ordinary things like this for the entire week and hadn't elaborated on why whatsoever. The small signs weren't enough for Li to comment on either, and even less for him to figure out what was going on inside the other's mind. It frustrated him greatly. Sure, Ranmaru was normally showing small signs of affection throughout the day too. But lately he'd been extra clingy. And yet, he'd turned more closed off at the same time. 

"Ran?.." Li started when Ran started walking, guiding the two of them down the staircases that lead to the exit of the apartment building.  
Ran glanced back at Li with a questioning look in his eyes. "Yes? What is it?"  
Li's gaze met the other's, and he stilled for just a small moment. The other's piercing golden eyes made him realise how he once again didn't know how to start the conversation about what had been bothering him lately; he had too little evidence to back up his concerns. Internally groaning, he shook his head and continued to walk along.

"Nevermind."

Ran smiled softly, turned back and continued walking as well.  
"Alright." He replied, secretly relieved the other had laid off of the topic once more. Of course Ran had known the other must've caught on by now, and he didn't miss the small attempts that had been made to try and talk to him about it. Even though he knew better, Ran continued hoping the other would just ignore it.

After a while of walking and just discussing small trivial topics, they arrived at the restaurant they'd planned to have dinner at this evening. The two had been there once before, and they'd enjoyed the food there greatly. So when Ran proposed the idea of going out for dinner here, Li accepted almost immediately, even though he felt like it was just another excuse to spend extra time with eachother.

The restaurant served Italian food, and the interior represented that nicely. Upon entering, the two of them were greeted by the smell of italian herbs.  
The two of them picked a table, and Ran held the chair for Li, who rolled his eyes in annoyance and sat down, not even bothering to make a remark since he knew Ran would never learn. Ran sat down too, and shortly after a waiter made his way to their table. 

"Good evening, gentlemen. I'll be your waiter tonight." He said with a smile. He had short, curly blonde hairs and green eyes, dressed in the appropriate uniform. Ran looked up at the man, giving him a smile like he'd usual greet someone, but the smile quickly faded from his lips when he noticed how the waiter wasn't looking at him.

The waiter's eyes seemed to be on Li exclusively, only quickly glancing over to the other of the two if absolutely necessary. 

Ran quickly put up a smile again, ignoring the unease settling in his chest. "Good evening." He replied calmly.  
"Can I already take your order?" The waiter asked, quickly looking at Ran when he replied and then looking back at Li, letting his eyes wander a bit too much to Ran's taste. Ran looked the man up and down and quickly took a hold of Li's hand over the table, as if to show the waiter that Li was his. 

"Li, cher, have you decided on what you'd like to order yet?" He asked the other while not taking his eyes off the waiter.  
Li followed the other's gaze in confusion and shrugged. "I... Think I'll have the risotto." He told the waiter, who smiled, nodded and wrote it down before looking back at Ran. "How about you?" Ran eyed the waiter with a smile, his eyes saying something completely different though. "I'll have the tagliatelle carbonara, please." He said calmly. The waiter nodded and left, smiling at Li once more before turning to walk away, much to Ran's annoyance. After a few moments of silence, Li shrugged and looked at Ran with a frown. "You're still holding my hand, hermano." Ran let go immediately, as if he was scared the other didn't like it. "My apologies." He said before changing the topic. 

Not too long afterwards the waiter returned with their food. Ran glanced at the pair of green eyes, clearly irritated, before making his expression look a little friendlier. The waiter placed the plates down on the table, seeming to take a little longer placing Li's plate down. Ran lightly tapped his foot, his body tensing up, the emotions inside of him only getting more and more restless each second. 

Li nodded at the waiter in gratitude and Ran thanked him as well, knowing he had to do so to keep up his image. The waiter walked away and Ran could've sworn he checked Li out again on the way back. As soon as the waiter was out of sight, Ran relaxed just a little and looked back at Li, who was doing the usual little prayer he always did before food.  
The blue haired male fixed his scarf and waited for Li to start eating to do so as well. Even those little prayers were a part of Li's charm, he thought. If for some reason he'd never get to see those again... Ran pushed that incredibly unsettling thought away the best he could as they started to eat, but it lingered in the back of his head either way.

Having started to take bites of their chosen dishes, Li was lost in thought for a few moments. Ran was acting out of the usual yet again. They were all small and seemingly irrelevant changes, but Li knew better. Ranmaru was subtle in his changes, always trying to keep up a certain front. But why was he acting up again now, in a restaurant of all places? Li could think of nothing that could have triggered it. 

It had all been so weird lately, and even though he had no real evidence Li decided he had to find out what was going on. After all, not only had the other's behaviour been frustrating and confusing him, worries had started to rise up as well. What if Ran was involved in something and didn't want to bother him with it, therefore keeping it to himself? Li knew Ran had a habit of doing that, and all the possibilities of what could be going on made him uneasy. 

The shorter man looked up at Ran, whose thoughts seemed to be somewhere else, then put down his spoon.  
"Ranmaru, can we talk?" He started.

Ran felt his heart drop even further at Li's words and his serious tone. He figured he was going to ask about his behaviour lately, but... It could just as well be something else. Oh no, he thought, what if he has a problem with our relationship? What if he's tired of me? What if he likes someone else? What if he wants to... break up?  
Ran looked up from his food and looked at Li, trying to keep a neutral face accompanied by a smile as the panic inside of him was fuelled by the thoughts in his head. "Of course. What's on your mind?"

Li looked at Ran and hesitated if he should really go through with this, but knew he had to. He took a breath.

"Something's been off lately, and it's been bothering me. You've been acti-" 

"Excuse me." Ran, who had nervousity coursing through his veins at Li's words, looked to his side immediately upon hearing the voice he'd registered in his brain fairly well by now. 

"Would you like a drink?" The waiter asked. 

Li looked up at the waiter, feeling disrupted but not wanting to be disrespectful to the man who was just doing his job. The waiter looked back at Li with a smile and held onto the eyecontact going for what Ran felt like was ages. In reality, it were only a few seconds, but it was enough for Ran to drop his cutlery and get up from his chair abruptly. His emotions were overflowing by now, and his eyes were cold and intimating as he glared at the waiter, who looked at the sudden movement next to him in confusion. Li looked back at Ran with a frown. 

"Ran-" he started, not understanding why the other would behave this impolitely, which he normally would never do. His eyes widened when he saw Ran put the money on the table quickly, then walking towards Li and grabbing his wrist to pull him up from the chair. 

"We'll be taking our leave." Ran's voice sounded stoic but yet almost menacing, his words directed towards the waiter and giving him a last look before dragging Li along with him, out of the restaurant.  
"Ran?!" Li said a little louder, all his frustration starting to catch up to him tenfold. This wasn't something he could ignore any longer. He tried to pull his arm away, but Ran's grip was tight. "Let go, Ran!" He said, hints of anger mixing in with his voice.  
Ran didn't reply and remained silent as he took the two of them out of the restaurant and walked a little further into the empty street. 

Li growled softly and yanked back his wrist. "WHAT THE FUCK, RAN?!" Ran kept walking, all his rationality having left him. "The food wasn't good. Let's just go."

Li immediately knew that was a poor excuse, the other had loved the same dish he ordered now the last time they visited. "DON'T LIE. WHAT THE FUCK'S BEEN UP WITH YOU LATELY?!" Li fired back, still standing on the same spot. He clenched his fists, waiting for a response. 

Ran kept his mouth shut, continuing to walk. The other let out a curse under his breath and ran towards the taller one of the two, grabbing onto his long coat to pull him back. "DON'T IGNORE ME, DAMN IT!"  
Ran groaned and forcefully pulled himself away from the other, continuing to walk without a word, tears welling up in his the corner of his eyes. 

Li stood still once again, his knuckles turning white from the pressure as he started to shake.  
"TELL ME. WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!" 

Ran stopped walking, his hands clutching on to the fabric of his pants and his back still turned to Li. 

Li coughed from all the yelling, but forced one last sentence out.  
"WELL?! AREN'T YOU GOING TO ANSWE-" Li got interrupted in the middle of his sentence as Ran muttered something with his head down. 

"Huh? What did you say?" Li asked, not having heard the other clearly, his volume decreasing but the frustration still very present in his voice.  
Ran turned around and looked at Li, tears rolling down from his eyes and a certain desperation having replaced the anger in his eyes. He then spoke up a little louder, his voice cracking in the middle of his words.

"I can't lose you, Li!" 

Li stilled, his eyes widening once more. He understood now.  
That's what all of this had been about? He realised how this had probably all started when he'd jokingly threatened to leave the other in response to the daily amount of teasing he had to face about a week ago. Now that he thought about it, that made perfect sense. It was around that time that Ran had started to behave weirdly. "Shit..." He whispered as it dawned on him, and he wanted to hit himself for not realising how sensitive of a subject that joke had been for the other.

Ranmaru tried to keep standing on both legs but sunk to his knees after not too much time, hiding his face in his hands and muffling the shaky, sobbing sounds that exited his lips.  
"Please... D-don't leave me, Li... I need you...!!" He cried out.  
Li took a few moments and sighed, sitting down in front of the man he loved on his knees, and took a hold of his hands before whispering to him.

"...You're an idiot, Ranmaru. A really, really big idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is Illumage pitching in to say THANKS FOR READING! I hope you enjoyed seeing these two idiots struggle haha, if only Ran wasn't so stubborn and Li wasn't so dense right? We still love them though.


End file.
